At First Sight
by dayswillbesunny
Summary: What happens when you've just about given up on true love and then some stupidly handsome stranger abruptly enters you're life, changing everything?  AU/Future Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

_**At First Sight**_

Chapter 1: 'The Moment'

"_**The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes, and the moon and stars were the gift you gave. To dark and endless skies, my love."**_

"Ouch, those damn airplane seats always mess up my back," Finn complained, rubbing the back of his neck as he headed to the baggage carousel to collect his and Kurt's suitcase's. They'd just step foot in Rome, Italy. Kurt had originally planned to go on this trip with Blaine, but with him having problems getting days of work, Carole had convinced Finn to go with Kurt instead.

Finn wasn't in the greatest spirits recently after being publicly dumped and humiliated by his ex, Santana. In fact, he was having a hard time even leaving the house, never mind talking to girls.

"Well, that's what you get when you're a giant _crushed_ into a middle class plane seat," Kurt responded, lifting his black Gucci sunglasses of his head, with a superior look as each person glared at him while passing by.

"I can't wait to hit the shops here, Italy. We're in Italy, Finn!" Kurt squealed, looking through the airport windows as the sun rays beamed in, partially blinding both, him and Finn.

"Yes, I'm aware, Kurt." Finn said dryly, squinting his eyes.

"Oh, lighten up you big oaf, you need to get over her, Finn. All she did was make you feel insecure and worthless. Why are you still bothering over the devil, that is Santana," Kurt asked with confused tone in his voice. "Or should I say... Satan" Kurt added, admiring his own humour.

"It's not the fact that she dumped me, I'm over it. I'm over her. It's just, ever since then, every insecurity she pointed out about me, I'm starting to believe." Finn sighed, finally arriving to the baggage carousel.

"You don't think I have manboobs do you?" Finn stammered, awkwardly glancing down, while Kurt gave him a confused stare, shaking his head.

"Oh, there's my suitcase, Quick!" Kurt said loudly, pointing repeatedly as he spied his suitcase. Quickly, Finn hovered over reaching out his hand ready to grab it as it came near. Just as his hand wrapped around the handle, another hand reached out and grabbed the same handle.

Finn glanced up to find a tall, pretty blonde, nervously smiling. "Oh, sorry, but this is my friend's suitcase," She said impatiently. "Oh, no, actually this is my br-"Finn started to speak before looking down at the tag on the suitcase to read the name, 'Rachel' before finishing his sentence."Here you go, sorry about that," He handed over the suitcase embarrassed, watching the Blonde politely take the suitcase and scurry through the crowd of people. Before turning around, giving his brother an evil glare.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Quinn shouted running over, heavily breathing. After a minute of silence for Quinn to get her breath back she spoke again. "I got it." She let out, holding in her sides while handing over the suitcase. "Thanks Quinn, but come on I don't want to keep him waiting!" Rachel said anxiously, grabbing both Brittany and Quinn's hand, while struggling to hold her suitcase. Heading for the exit door to the airport, Rachel eyed someone.<p>

"Jesse!" She exclaimed making her way over to him excitedly before stopping in her step, noticing a tall Italian looking women, with the fakest blonde hair she'd ever seen quite obviously feeling up Jesse from behind.

"Oh, Rachel," He said obnoxiously shouted, giving a cold smile as he made his way over, with the women following him, carrying his man-bag like a slave.

Rachel and Jesse had been dating for a while before Jesse had to fly to Italy for the past couple of weeks as he got a main part in a popular theatrical play in Rome. So, Rachel couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey," She said pleasantly, expecting more of welcoming look but only receiving deadly stares. "Yeah Rachel about us," Jesse spoke, peering up and down at her with superiority.

"What about us?" Rachel asked, confused as she dropped her suitcase, forgetting to breath. All she could notice was the little smirk Jesse was giving her.

"You, me. We're not gonna work out, you're a nobody Rachel, and Jesse St. James can't be seen dating a nobody. Sorry, the business is tough kiddo." He said loudly, causing a few stares from people as he patted Rachel's shoulder.

Staring at the hand on her shoulder horrified, she raised her voice, shocked. "What?" Rachel finally let out; exhaling while giving him a mortified look. Shaking his hand off her with disgust, she also noticed a few sniggers coming from the people behind her, clearly listening in to there humiliating conversation. She couldn't believe that just a few moments ago she'd went from dating the perfect guy, Jesse St James,_ Broadway_ star to being a nobody getting publicly dumped.

"Who do you think you are, you asshole, Rachel did not just fly across the world - and drag** us** along might I add - for a jerk like you," Quinn shouted, defending her best friend.

"Oh Blondie, Nice to see you," Jesse said happily. "You know, you have a really pretty face, did I ever tell you that? Ever thought of Broadway?" He added, before suddenly receiving a full on punch from Brittany and letting out a shriek.

"Guys," Rachel sobbed, looking up at the man she thought she once knew teary eyed. "He's not worth it," She finally said picking up her suitcase and walking away with as much dignity she had left. Brittany and Quinn then quickly followed, leaving a stunned and fuming Jesse wiping the blood of his the side of his mouth, getting examined by his Blonde playmate before shoving her hands away. Turning around, he started rolling his eyes to see Brittany sticking up the finger at him, while Quinn was manically chasing after Rachel. "You were never important to me anyway, you Bitch!" Jesse screamed.

Sobbing loudly, Rachel all of a sudden dropped her suitcase to the ground and started running ferociously. She just needed to get as far away from him as possible, here, there, _anywhere_. Running across the streets of Italy with a million thoughts running through her head, Rachel clumsily bumped into a tall, brown-haired man. "Sorry," She breathed, wiping a tear from a face as she fled away. Neither, getting a good glance of each other's faces.

"It's okay," he yelled, as he watched the petite brunette run away into the distance.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what is it with these rude Italians? Did you see the way she just ran into you there?" Kurt complained, pointing before once again looking down at his map angrily.<p>

"I don't think she meant it, she looked upset, even though I didn't really get to see her. And, I don't she was Italian either, sounded American." Finn responded slightly hazed from the memory of the crying brunette.

"Oh, _American,_ That's make's even more sense." Kurt added, rolling his eyes. "Well according to this map, our Hotel is right around the corner," He added looking very much like a tourist nudging towards the corner of the street, still clutching onto his map.

"Right," Finn nodded subconsciously, before suddenly noticing a pair of screaming girls, one of them being the girl he'd ran into at the airport earlier. They ran right past him, leaving behind a gust of wind, as he noticed they were screaming the name, 'Rachel'.

Finn couldn't help but wonder if the crying brunette that'd ran away just a few minutes ago was this, Rachel.

"Come on Finn!" Kurt yelled, grabbing Finn knocking him out of his thoughts, and starting to head over to their Hotel

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of constant running, Rachel found herself lost in a crowd before coming to a halt, completely breaking down, earning a few looks from people. Suddenly, Rachel glanced around hearing the voices of Quinn and Brittany screaming after her, chancing her name, while struggling to carry both there and Rachel's suitcase.<p>

"Rachel, wait!" She'd heard Quinn shout before finally catching up to her, once again trying to find her breath. Staring at Quinn, more and more tears managed to escape from Rachel as she was suddenly pulled in for an endearing hug from Brittany.

"Did you see what he did Brit, how could he do this to me," Rachel sobbed, holding a hard grasp on Brittany, noticing from the side of her eye, Quinn looking at her sadly.

"Yes Rachel, and like you said, He's not worth it. Jesse St Jerkface does not deserve your tears," Brittany consoled, slowly patting Rachel's back as she held her onto her firmly.

"I just, I thought we were perfect for each other, how could he be with me for two years and then just dump me, just like that? Didn't he love me? Was our entire relationship a lie? Am I too_ ugly_ for anyone to possibly want me?" Rachel found herself quietly mumbling into Brittany's shoulder in a quick, saddened and inarticulate tone.

"Now stop it right now Rachel! Don't you ever let scum like him make you think about yourself like that! Hell, you are Miss beautiful, Broadway star in the making, **_Rachel Berry_**. You don't let anyone tear you down!" Brittany quickly remanded sternly with a fierce look in her eye, while everyone looked at her stunned.

"Wow Britt, when did you get so smart?" Rachel responded giggling slightly and wiping her eyes.

Quinn then lifted up her hand, putting it on Rachel's shoulder. "Yeah, and you know... we _might_ as well take advantage of the situation. We're in Rome! One of the most romantic places in the world, you'd probably find a million other guys that'd treat you better than he ever did." She said optimistically, trying to give Rachel a positive outlook on her situation.

Finally letting go out of Brittany and exhaling, Rachel sighed, recovering from her tears. "The last thing I want to think about is guys right now, I g-guess we could stay here for a couple of days though," drying her tears, watching Brittany and Quinn smile softly and nod. Before heading into a Hotel that they'd seen just nearby

* * *

><p>Drumming his fingers on the counter, waiting for the Concierge to come back and pretending to listen to Kurt ramble on about some designer store, Finn looked around the hotel. It was truly magnificent. There were delicate, breath-taking sculptures decorated within the lobby, artistic paintings on the ceiling with splashes of colour, not to mention there was a luxurious, shiny black grand-piano in the corner of the room.<p>

But none of these things were as beautiful as the sight that stood afore his eyes. Finn felt his heart stop as he noticed a small, petite, brunette step graciously through the lobby doors. Her soft, shiny locks falling down her back. Her deep brown eyes that sparkled like diamonds, her soft pink, lusious lips. He'd never seen anything so gorgeous, so flawless. So _perfect_.

Before he knew it he found himself involuntarily taking a few steps forward towards her, just in time to notice the brunette stumble over someone's luggage and begin to fall. Leaping out, he grabbed her, melting in her embrace.

* * *

><p>Stumbling to the ground, Rachel suddenly felt a strong pair of arms grab her gently, stopping her from landing to the lobby floor. Frozen, with wide eyes, she looked up at the man holding her. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. Suddenly, forgetting everything and everyone around her, she stared up at this man.<p>

He had bright, vivid amber eyes, the kind that you couldn't forget even If you tried, which also seemed to be returning her bruiting gaze. She'd never seen someone so _handsome_. His brown hair was styled messily, sticking up in all directions and he had the most heart-melting smile that Rachel felt herself getting lost in his embrace. Softly smiling, the man suddenly muttered something, trying to catch his breath.

"Where have you been all my life?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And, that's it! How did you guys like it? Let me know you all think, should I continue? Enjoy 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**At First Sight**_

Chapter 2: Meant To Be

"_**But, you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep."**_

"Quinn, are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Brittany whispered astonished at the sight in front of her. Rachel had been lying in Finn's arms for a least a minute, not uttering a word, while he stared into her eyes almost _lovingly._

Nodding, Quinn whispered back. "Obviously, what do we do? They're not doing anything." She then asked, scrunching up her face. Suddenly, a small man came strutting over, in somewhat fashionable attire.

"Excuse me, but, do you know this girl?" He said quietly, his eyes fixed on Finn, and wondering what the hell his brother was doing. Turning around, Quinn shook his hand, as did Brittany.

"Em yes, she's our friend. Do you know the guy?" Brittany muttered, watching the young man nod. "He's my brother actually, and do you also have any idea of what they're doing?" He then asked throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. "I'm Kurt by the way," He added running his fingers through his hair and fixing any loose strands.

"I'm Quinn, this is Brittany, and that, "Quinn pointed. "That is Rachel." She finished, trying to not to laugh at Kurt while he was now examining himself in a mirror he'd pulled out his purse. He was currently checking his eyebrows, presumably making sure they were perfectly-shaped.

"Well, that's Finn, and as lovely as it was meeting you all, I have a very angry Concierge waiting by the elevator with our luggage to take us up to our room, So, I think it's time I intervene." He concluded, watching as Rachel started to slowly caress his cheek.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what was wrong with him. Finn couldn't seem to take his eyes of this girl. He'd found himself completely forgetting everything around him. She was even more beautiful up close. Her scent was so heavenly, he thought he might faint. He suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as she slowly brought up her hand, resting it on his cheek and slowly started to graze it.<p>

Getting caught off-guard, He suddenly felt his hold on the girl loosen with much disappointment, as Kurt came into vision only half snapping him out of his state, Kurt then stood the girl up straight, before using all his might to push Finn along the floor. "Finn, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt stammered, dragging Finn across the lobby and eventually, managing to push him into the elevator.

As soon as Finn got pushed into the elevator he inadvertently took steps forward trying to get back to her, but his sprits were soon crushed as the elevator door slammed shut and he fully came back to reality.

"Kurt…" He managed to speak, exhaling. She'd simply took his breath away. "What the hell Finn? Please tell why one second you were standing with me, then the next you were running half-way across the lobby, catching a falling girl, and then continued to stare at her for like 5 minutes, not letting go of her," Kurt asked, completely puzzled, and putting things into clear perspective.

As they got to there floor, Kurt quickly followed the concierge to their door, thanking him, before taking the luggage of him, as well as the key and opening the door. Dumping their suitcases in the corner, Finn collapsed onto one of the beds. "I don't know dude, I saw her in the lobby and I couldn't take my eyes off her, and then before I knew it, she was in my arms, and every other thought in my head vanished when I looked at her," Finn exhaled. "I really think that this could be something," He added, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and thought of, _her._

* * *

><p>Rachel stood still in the lobby slightly hazed, before getting stammered with questions from Brittany and Quinn within a few seconds.<p>

"Rachel, did you just have _The__** Moment**_?" Brittany squealed excitedly, while Quinn raised her eyebrows giggling.

Taking in what just occurred, and overlooking her thoughts, Rachel replied suddenly looking innocently serious, straightening out her dress while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "What? What _Moment_?" She retorted, furrowing her eyebrows, trying to act oblivious as to what had just happened.

"You know, The Moment you see in those cliché romantic comedies, where the couple see each other from across the room and instantly fall madly in-love!" Brittany said, still squealing but now jumping up and down clapping with Quinn.

"Oh please Brittany," She exhaled stubbornly, picking up her luggage and strolling across the lobby, feeling Brittany and Quinn's eyes on her back, following her. Making her way to the check-in desk, she shivered desperately trying to get the memory of _him _out her head, trying to convince herself that it was all in her head, too good to be true. She was not; repeat _not,_ going to get involved in a relationship anytime soon. Not after the mistake that was, Jesse St Jackass.

"God damnit!" She suddenly cursed to herself loudly as the image of his perfect face kept popping up in her head. This causing the concierge's eyes to widen, and Brittany and Quinn to look at her with mortified looks.

Releasing what she had done, Rachel returned their mortified looks with one of her own while she breathed her apologies to the man, while he quickly grabbed their luggage, sprinting off to the elevator with a level of fear in his eyes.

Linking arms, the girls made their way over to the elevator laughing, while Rachel blushed with embarrassment, gazing down at the floor.

What had she got herself into?

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I need to go find her, I have this feeling-" Finn exclaimed, leaping off the bed suddenly, pacing back and forth the hotel room.<p>

Ruffling through his bags, Kurt stood quickly; raising his hand to stop Finn's quiet mumblings to himself, which was also giving him a headache.

"Woah, hold on there loverboy," He said sarcastically, trying to help Finn see sense in that tiny brain of his. "What are you going to do, just stroll up to her and say, Hey, I'm Finn! I don't know you but, will you be my _girlfriend_?" Kurt added, as he raised his voice towards the end of his sentence with a look of confused amusement on his face, mixed with some concern. Meanwhile Finn managed to stop pacing and started to breathe loudly taking in Kurt's words.

"You know nothing about this girl Finn! I know I said you should move on, but I think you're jumping a few steps here," He finished, stepping closer to Finn and putting his hand on his shoulder, hoping he got his message across while he stared at his brother's crazed, yet love-struck look unknowingly on his face.

Shaking his head, Finn shrugged. "Look, I know you don't understand Kurt, But, You don't know how I felt when I held her in my arms, she just _fit." _He breathed. "I'll leave it tonight, but tomorrow morning, I'm going to go find her," Finn answered falling back into his bed, one again reminiscing his memory of the girl with dark, long, flowing locks, the girl with big, deep brown eyes, the girl he can't and refuses to stop thinking about.

The rest of the night was spent with Kurt unpacking their things and ordering room service while Finn drifted of into peaceful sleep, smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sooo, looks like Finn is smitten - Clearly Rachel thinks differently, What will happen? I know this Chapter was quite short but they will gradually become much longer as I get more into the story line and introduce more characters, explain their storylines etc. Keep on reading, and Don't forget to Review! I love reading them! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**At First Sight**_

Chapter 3: Crazy in Love

"_**Don't try to explain your mind; I know what's happening here. One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a Battlefield."**_

* * *

><p>"Morning Sunshine," Quinn bellowed within the hotel room as she spread open the curtains, letting the sunshine beam in through the window.<p>

Tossing and turning, Rachel let out a tired moan while rubbing her eyes. "Quinn, it's only," She glanced down at her phone lying next to her, "Eight in the morning Quinn, Eight!" She added, louder this time with a hint of anger, while attempting to sit up.

"Rachel, we're in Rome! You can't just sit in your hotel room all day, live a little!" She squealed, applying her final coat of lip-gloss, grinning widely.

"Don't you have a husband too call, or better yet, daughter!" Rachel shouted to Quinn annoyed, while throwing a pillow over her head dramatically.

"She's right, _you_ are going to get ready, and we're going to have an awesome day. Plus, I need to buy a postcard to send to Lord Tubbington," Brittany exclaimed skipping around the room.

"What's the point, I came here thinking that this would be one of the greatest, happiest experiences of my life, and all that got shattered within five minutes of stepping out of the stupid airport." Rachel uttered, thinking back to the humiliation she suffered with Jesse publicly dumping her.

"Who cares about Jesse? He isn't worth it Rachel. I know you said you weren't interested in dating right now, but you never know, someone might just appear and sweep you off your feet." Brittany added winking, while getting an evil glare from Quinn.

Rachel gained a suspicious look, but choose to overlook it. Standing up, she exhaled and walked into the bathroom. "Fine," She echoed dramatically, getting a small cheer from Quinn and Brittany before rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt<em>, Come on, who spends two hours getting ready?" Finn whined, tapping his foot repeatedly with annoyance. "Well, I'm sorry Finn, but _some _people actually care about keeping up with the latest fashion trends and spending _at least_ forty minutes on a daily skin care regime. You don't just get soft skin like mine by doing nothing Finn!" Kurt emphasised stepping out of the bathroom with a smug grin. "Oh and for the record, Plaid was never in," He added squinting his eyes while shaking his head.

"Yeah whatever, I'm starving, I need food." Finn exclaimed stepping out of the hotel room with Kurt following behind. "You're always hungry Finn," Kurt answered sighing as Finn started laughing wholeheartedly.

Arriving to the hotel restaurant, Finn darted to the buffet while Kurt spotted the two girls from yesterday waving him over. Curious, he made his way over.

"Hello ladies, Quinn… Brittany right?" Kurt said pausingly trying to remember there names, seeing there nodding he smiled pleasantly while sitting.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said politely, before they got into a friendly conversation.

* * *

><p>Rachel's eye's widened with excitement as she strolled over to the buffet and spotted a beautiful chocolate muffin calling her name near to breakfast deserts section. <em>What<em>? She's a hurting woman who just got publicly dumped, and needed some food comforting. Walking hurriedly over, her smile faded as someone else snatched the muffin right before her very eyes. The _last_ chocolate muffin.

"Hey buddy, that was mine," She said instantly with an annoyed look attached to her face, while glancing up to this person.

"Not fast, you're last," The man grinned, before looking down and meeting Rachel's gaze.

Finn couldn't believe it. It was _her_. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, if was even possible he thought. And oh, _great_, smart move. He just took the last muffin, and she looks super pissed. That's sure gonna impress her.

"Oh, I'm sorry beautiful, here," He breathed before placing the muffin on her plate, watching as her eyes lighten softly.

Giggling slightly, she answered. "Um, thanks, I guess."

Oh god, Finn was freaking out, she was like really gorgeous and she smelled all heavenly and he was really nervous, and his palms were sweaty and-

"Where'd she go?" Finn suddenly muttered under his breath, looking in every direction.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Rachel's subconscious screamed at her as she quickly skipped hurriedly over to the table Quinn and Brittany were sitting at, before noticing a very feminine looking male joining them. Getting caught of guard, she looked to Quinn with confusion, who surely picked it up and quickly began to speak. "Oh, Rachel!" She said cheerily, grabbing everyone's attention.<p>

Before Quinn even had a chance to say anything else, Kurt interrupted.

"Oh yes, _you_." He said slyly, looking Rachel up and down – quickly obviously examining her outfit.

"Um yeah... _me_? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rachel replied with even more confusion, while glancing down at her clothes now subconsciously.

"Oh no, It's just _you're _the one my crazy oaf brother seems to be infatuated with, that's all," He answered, chuckling casually as if he was making sense. He got off his seat before strutting over and introducing himself.

"Kurt Hummel **–** Fashionista, Broadway expertise and you're best gay." He exclaimed proudly before reaching out to shake Rachel's hand. "Oh, well I'm Rachel Berry," She answered returning his handshake sweetly. She could've figured out that last point on her own.

"Yes, you know, no wonder my brother is attracted you, you both have _horrible_ fashion sense," Kurt rambled to himself while nodding and sitting back down.

Following his lead, Rachel sat down and began nibbling at her muffin, deciding to ignore that last comment.

"Anyway, Rachel, Brittany and I met Kurt here yesterday in the lobby when _you_ were," Quinn said knowingly before Kurt cut in again.

"With my brother," He added cheekily, glancing at Rachel, watching her face drop. "_Brother_?" She choked, while grabbing her glass of water and gulping it down.

"Um, I'm sorry, It's just, you took look nothing alike and I didn't know," She responded quickly, seeing him shake his head casually. "Step-brother might I add."

Rachel took a look around the table to find everyone is looking at her. What? Did she have something in her teeth? How many time's she have to tell them that not happened in that damn lobby. So what, she tripped and fell, some guy caught her. _End of story_, she revaluated in her head.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Kurt," Rachel replied, blushing and look down at her food tray before being interrupted by whom else? _Him_.

"Kurt?" He asked puzzled, before being shoved down into a seat.

Finn was totally freaking out, there she was, just sitting there, being all beautiful and, wait -_what_? How did Kurt know this girl?

"Hey, uh, everybody." He stumbled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, a faint red colour appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh my god, look Rach, It's him!" Brittany squealed loudly, hitting Rachel's shoulder repeatedly as if she was a young girl being given some candy.

Blushing once again, Rachel glared at Brittany. "What are you talking about?" She whispered angrily, in a slightly embarrassed tone. Who was she kidding, _extremely_ embarrassed tone.

Before thing's could get worse, Quinn quickly jumped in, attempting to save this trainwreck. "Anyway, Kurt, we were wondering if maybe you and you're brother would like to join us today? Were just going to relax by the pool," She asked nicely, while subtly raising her eyebrows at Kurt.

Suddenly, a horrified expression appeared on Rachel's face as she immediately butted in. "No!" she yelled, attracting attention from the group of people. "They can't, right? I'm sure they're very busy!" She added, casually letting out a nervous laugh.

"We can't?" Finn questioned, with a playful smirk. Playing hard to get was she? With some new found confidence, Finn leaned into to the table, propped up on his elbows, his face inches away from Rachel's. "No, no, I'm sure we can fit some time in," He said with a cocky attitude.

Was this guy, _smirking_ at her? Rachel suddenly felt very irritated. "Well, excuse me Mr – whatever your name is!" she exclaimed. "Finn, Hudson." He cut in. "Well, _Finn Hudson_, It seems I'm feeling quite restless, _must be the sun_, so, I think I'll just stay in my hotel suite for the day." She replied back smartly with a determined, challenging look.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure it's the least you could do, you did _hijack_ my muffin," Finn responded accusingly, or some might say – _flirtatiously._

She could not believe this _Finn _guy! He gave her the muffin, how rude! "You gave me the muffin!" She shouted back with an annoyed tone.

Kurt, Brittany and Quinn all sat back and watched from the sidelines. "Geez, you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife," Quinn muttered under her breath getting some nods from both Kurt and Brittany as they continued to watch them bicker.

"Yeah, it's this thing called, being polite! Doesn't mean I have to like it? Oh, and you know, I never got you're name either," Finn said sarcastically. He knew he really shouldn't be rallying her up like this, but she looks so beautiful when she's all agitated and determined.

"You are so frustrating!" She exhaled angrily, before hearing chuckles coming from Finn. "Are you laughing? Why are you laughing, this isn't funny!" She said loudly, before throwing bits of her muffin at him, which in response he just started ducking ever particle that came flying his way.

It was chaos. Everyone in the room had started to stare, Brittany was laughing, and Quinn was mortified, while Kurt was warning them not to get any food in his hair, or stains on his clothes.

"Oh yeah, well I hope you find this funny!" Rachel concluded, before picking up the remainder of the muffin and shoving it right in Finn's face, ignoring the gasps coming from people around her.

And like any other scenario, it was soon followed by a famous Rachel Berry storm-out, something she'd like to say she had perfected over the years.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you just did that Rachel!" Quinn said, following Rachel into the bathroom as to where she was now applying a coat of mascara superiorly.<p>

"Well, I can't believe you invited them to join us today! And he started it, I didn't steal his muffin," Rachel responded accusingly, before looking up at Quinn in the mirror. Yes, so maybe she did feel a bit guilty, but he deserved it.

"Forget about the damn muffin Rachel! And besides, why would you care about them joining us today? What do you have against them, you barely know them!" Quinn responded exasperatedly.

"_Exactly_, we hardly know them; they could be _serial killers_, or _rapists_ for all we know!" She replied, hearing a loud roar of laughter come from Brittany who was currently lying upside down on the bed in the other room listening to their conversation.

Ignoring that, Rachel continued. "And besides, that, what was his name, Flint?" She added innocently, before getting a knowing smirk from Quinn. "_Finn_, you know that Rachel!"

"Well whatever, _Finn_, he came across like a total trouble maker, shown by today's events, I was merely saving you all from so much drama that could have occurred," Rachel stated smartly, brushing her long dark locks.

"You are going to finish up here, then you're going to march that tiny nice ass of yours downstairs to the pool area, where you will apologise and continue to be civil to Kurt and Finn, got it?" Quinn said before storming out the bathroom.

"Fine, mom!" Rachel yelled, before making sure she looked atleast attractive – not for anyone in particular and _certainly_ not for some tall handsome almost-stranger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, This chapter was was just filled with Drama, and don't worry, their will be so much more. Mwahaha :') Also I will start to explain the characters in-depth a bit more soon. I also found it quite funny that their full fight erupted over a muffin xD Thank's for reading and don't forget to review this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_At First Sight _**

Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

"**_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, and you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I'm, lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier."_**

* * *

><p>Finn could not <em>believe <em>that she had done that. As _tasty_ as the muffin was, he really didn't appreciate the whole shoving in the face thing. She's crazy – and he can't help but utterly and completely_ love_ it.

Settling into a pair of sun-loungers, Finn couldn't help but chuckle everytime he glanced over at Kurt, who was dressed from head to toe in designer luxuries including one of his many pair of sunglasses. Reading some girly magazine in my hand meanwhile holding a glass filled with some very strange pink concoction in the other, oozing with confidence.

Finn couldn't help but envy his step-brother slightly. Kurt's never been ashamed to embrace who he truly is. Not that _Finn_ is afraid. He just, can't help but let his insecurities get the better of him sometimes. Finn got soon knocked out of his thoughts as a certain brunette with a very dramatic flair appeared in his midst.

* * *

><p>Basking in the rays of the sun, Rachel made her way through the pooling area accompanied with Brittany and Quinn, cursing under her breath as she noticed Kurt waving them over. Putting on a fake smile and returning his wave, Rachel muttered, barely moving her mouth. "Please don't make me go over there," putting her acting skills to good-use, watching as Brittany already made her way over there, practically jumping on Kurt who was now pulling a horrified expression as he looked up at the crazy women squeezing him to death.<p>

"Oh _no_ you don't, get your ass over there," Quinn muttered looking even more cheerily with a crazed look in her eye, before dragging Rachel along the ground. "Kurt!" Quinn squealed happily as if she didn't just practically give Rachel a _death_ threat– if _only _they knew, Rachel thought to herself before suddenly being pulled into a casual embrace from Kurt. "Hi," she exclaimed, before turning to Finn, once again cursing under her breath.

Suddenly all eyes were on her as an awkward tension filled there atmosphere. "Hello,_ Flint_." Rachel said stubbornly before being jabbed in the back by Quinn – she really was evil. "I mean, Finn," She added, rolling her eyes before giving him a smug smile. "Enjoyed you're breakfast I assume? You know, I hear the muffins are really good here." _What_? She couldn't help herself.

The only noise now was from the different families and mixture of people around them and sound of Quinn not so subtly slapping her face into her palm. With a smug face of his own, Finn stood up from his lounger stepping closer to Rachel, who was now finding it quite hard to breath from the sight of him without his shirt on, his muscular form shining for all to see. Was she drooling she thought absentmindedly?

"Well, looky here! If it isn't Miss-shoves-food-in-everyone's-faces," Finn exclaimed. "Quick, watch out, you could be next!" He shouted sarcastically with a smirk to people around him, resulting in creepy stares from others.

"Oh shut up you giant! You asked for it, besides, I am what you call a _vegan_, guessing that you _probably_ don't know what that means, I don't have a wide variety of options for breakfast, so I'm guessing by the amount of bacon that was _piled_ up on your plate, you could have spared the damn muffin, Oh and the name's Rachel, Rachel Berry!" She yelled back superiorly, getting very brave, stepping closer to Finn before poking him in the chest with all her might, which caused him to chuckle slightly.

"Did you just poke me, _Munchkin?_" He asked amused, looking around to Kurt, who just glanced back watching this drama unfold. "It's like a soap opera," Kurt muttered quietly intriguied, while Brittany nodded brightly smiling for some odd reason.

Finn suddenly poked her back with a mischievous grin as Rachel looked up at him with both shock and determination. "You are going to wish you didn't do that!" She warned him, raising her eyebrows before suddenly practically leaping on him, smacking him.

"This is worst than Breakfast!" Quinn yelled, while she reassured families around them that her friends _were_ _infact sane_, if only that were true she thought face palming once more. Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel were practically tumbling around the place, Rachel smacking him with her flip-flop, edging closer and closer to the pool.

"That. Is. What. You. Get. For. Annoying. Rachel. Berry." Rachel said with each smack grinning from ear to ear, while practically hanging off of Finn as if he was a jungle gym. Suddenly, a light bulb when off in Finn's head. Before he even made it a step closer, Rachel knew what he was planning to do. "Don't even dare Finn! I sware to god-" She squealed as they got closer and closer while he just laughed evilly.

"I can't watch!" Kurt squealed while Brittany covered his eyes.

"No can do, this is what you get for annoying Finn Hudson," Finn said mockingly, before practically flinging her off him and straight into the pool. Her squeal was muffled as she splashed into the water before surfacing looking like she was ready to go on a murdering spree. "You asshole!" She exhaled furiously, before suddenly getting an idea. Swimming her way over to the edge she looked up innocently. "Some help? I really hurt my arm falling in there," She whined dramatically glancing at Finn with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," He replied suddenly making his way over and leaning down - He didn't _mean_ for her to get hurt. Flirtatiously giggling, she breathed seductively, "Make it better?" while fluttering her eyelashes and reaching up to him.

Oh my, was she going to _kiss_ him? Finn just couldn't resist that look, whenever she glances at him with those big brown eyes; he can't help but fall under her spell. Closing his eyes, he followed her lead, leaning in, before suddenly hearing a loud laugh followed by a hand tugging him into the water with a crash.

Rachel gained a self-satisfactory grin, before suddenly feeling two hands around her legs and squealing. She felt herself being dragged under water and coming face to face with Finn who had a cheeky expression while holding his breath. She looked at him for all of two seconds before shoving his face away and surfacing once more.

"This was not appreciated!" She yelled getting back her breath, before glancing to Quinn who was now, frantically grabbing a towel from her sun bag, her mothering side appearing. Rachel couldn't help give him a soft smile noticing how even _more_ messy Finn's hair was, sticking up in all different directions. "I think it was," He whispered swimming nearer before suddenly placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close, resulting in Rachel gaining a very flushed face.

"Incase you haven't noticed, you happen to be extremely annoying," She replied nervously with wide eyes. "You're crazy," he responded huskily, "Well you're frustrating," She breathed again, none of them aware that they were now inching closer and clos-"Rachel! Your clothes, they're soaked!" Quinn yelled hurrying up to the edge of pool with a towel. Realizing her whereabouts, Rachel quickly shoved Finn's chest away and out of my grasp while he continued to look down at her in a look that someone could only say was for _her_. Taking Quinn's hand, she leaped out of the pool and wrapped herself in a towel.

Staring up in awe while half-mindedly floating on his back, he spoke. "See you later, _munchkin_." to which Rachel just turned around while she was making her way back to her room, Brittany and Quinn at her side, and gave him a deadly stare while sticking out her tongue. Chuckling slightly, Finn turned to Kurt who just sat there on his lounger shaking his head and giving him a disapproving glare.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we have to discuss this!" Quinn said rationally, entering the hotel suite and throwing her bag down on the bed, Rachel and Brittany following from behind.<p>

"Discuss what? There's nothing to discuss Quinn," Rachel said innocently planting herself down on the bed and peering up at her with wide eyes. Not that she would tell anyone, but she just _can't_ seem to forget the feeling of Finn pulling her close to his chest. Those gentle, warm, hazel eyes peering down at her with what people would say looked like _adoration_.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure we're not the ones causing a public scene wherever we go, we're not the ones who came out a pool dripping wet, fully clothed atleast five minutes ago." Quinn replied, pointing between her and Brittany.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rachel exhaled loudly before looking Quinn in the eye. "I'm sorry okay? He just get's under my skin, I promise, no more public dramas," Rachel said sincerely while giggling softly.

"Good," Quinn smiled before jumping on the bed almost leaping on top of Rachel jokingly, Brittany joining. Laughing, Quinn and Brittany gave each other knowing grins before looking at Rachel. "You like him!" Quinn exaggerated pointing at finger at Rachel who was now blushing and giggling. "No, I don't!" She replied shaking her head. "Yes you doooo!" Brittany cheered, raising her eyebrows.

In the midst of the laughter, Rachel shot off the bed and walked to the bathroom door, before turning around. "Guys, I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to be with a guy for a while, after the whole _Jesse_ drama," She sighed before entering and shutting the door.

Lowering her voice, Brittany turned to Quinn. "I don't care what she says, she's just being stubborn, you and I both saw the way they were looking at each other in the lobby when we first got here, We have to get them together!"

"I don't Britt, maybe she's right, she did just get out of a relationship," Quinn answered rationally.

"No, It's meant to be, Jesse was _supposed_ to dump her so she'd meet Finn, like I said, you only have_ the moment_ once. Plus, I am like super in love with Kurt - he's like so _unicorn_." Brittany said smiling.

As much as Quinn hated to admit it, Brittany was right. Rachel and Finn's chemistry was off the chart's and she couldn't deny that this was kind of like that whole _destined to be_ love romance thing and Finn was a nice guy, Kurt was _interesting. _She owed it to Rachel to help her come to terms with her feelings. Like she said outside the airport, there is millions of guys who would treat her better than Jesse ever did - and she had just the type of_ guy_ in mind.

"You're right, I can't deny how insanely adorable they look," Quinn gushed. "Okay, later, we'll get Kurt on-board and we'll come up with a plan to get these two _sexually-frustrated love birds_ together," She added, nodding mischievously

"Yay, operation Finchel is ago!" Brittany whispered loudly, chuckling slightly and falling back down on the bed before accidentally rolling of the edge and falling to the carpeted floor - this causing Quinn to now erupt in the full blown laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, looks like Quinn and Brittany are now on Team Finchel! So what do you think, Will Finn and Rachel ever give in to this sexual tension? ;) Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review, Thanks :)**_

_**Also- Some people have been saying this is alot like the 'Serendipity' fanfic - Yes, I have read it, and think the fanfic was exceptional, tremendous story, amazing writing, but this story is and will be very different. My original concept did come from the whole 'moment' aspect, but the storylines will be very different as will the the personalities of the characters. As long as this is made clear, then I have no problem with you making comparisons between the fanfics - Yes, they're both set in Rome, but, theres a very certain reason I set this story in Rome, which will be made clear in upcoming chapters. Also, *Spoiler Alert* - There will be a very sad part towards the end of this story including Character death - among one of the many differences. So, Now that, that's outta the way, Enjoy! :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**At First Sight**_

Chapter 4: 'Intoxicating Addiction'

_**"I push you, and you push back, two opposites seem to like that. Everyday's a roller coaster but I'm a bump you'll never get over."**_

* * *

><p>"Uh-huh…" Kurt mumbled, taking a sip of his complimentary coffee while keeping a<em> perfect<em> postural position sitting upright in his chair, appearing deep in thought.

Opposite him, within the Hotel's bar area, filled with a selection of modern yet luxurious seating and tables, a light jazz arrangement of music being lightly played among the bellows of the room – were Quinn and Brittany. "Sooo, what do you think?" Quinn asked risk-fully with a slight quiver of nervousness in her voice.

Releasing a breath, the corners of Kurt's mouth twitched upwards, a playful glint in his eye. "It's the perfect plan!" He squealed, the sound of laughter and chatter filling the room amongst them adding to the atmosphere of pleasantry.

"Yes!" Brittany smiled, while Quinn chuckled excitedly. "But in all seriousness, I must say, you _really_ have outdone yourselves with this plan girl's!" Kurt gushed, clapping his hand impressed.

"Why thank you!" Quinn laughed superiorly, pretending to bow over in admiration as they soon got into deep discussion talking a like a bunch of little school girls.

"Oh my god, but what if all the sexual tension explodes inside them and they end up going at it in the middle of the pool!" Brittany joked cheekily getting a playful slap from Quinn on her arm.

"Oh please – If I know my big oaf of a brother, there's no need for _what-ifs_. They're just, _when's." _Kurt responded raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, same with Rachel, she likes to _deny_ things, but when push comes to shove, she really does usually follow her heart and lets her feelings known, not matter how _affectionate they may be_." Quinn winked.

Chucking once more, there conversation was cut short by the sound of someone's ringtone going off. Each of them rummaging through their bags, Brittany pulled out her phone. Quickly glancing at the caller-id, she pressed answer.

"Unicorn," She said casually resulting in a glare of confusion from Kurt. What was this girl's obsession with _unicorns? _

"Yeah… Uh-huh, yep that's right, we're just having drinks." Brittany rambled, nodding her head subconsciously. "Just Kurt and Quinn… Flint? Who's Flint – Does he have the power of invisibility, is that why I can't see him?" Brittany asked confused, peering her head around the room.

"She mean's Finn, Brittany. She's just trying to be smart," Quinn whispered rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her cocktail through her straw.

"Oh okay, just meet us at the pool anyway, we're practically finished here," Brittany managed to say before feeling Quinn grab the phone out of her reach.

"And Rachel, best behaviour," Quinn said sweetly, noticeably having a hard grip on the phone causing both Kurt and Brittany to widen their eyes. Both sensing, if you're _smart_, you do _not_ want to get on Quinn's bad side – Too bad for Brittany then, Kurt supposed nodding his head smartly.

"Well, come on ladies; let's get this show on the road then, hmm?" Kurt teased playfully, standing up, as well as the others. Oh yeah, _they were in for a show alright._

* * *

><p>Checking herself overall in the mirror, Rachel applied her final coat of strawberry scented lip balm and made her way back to the pool area.<p>

Reaching the bottom floor, she gracefully walked through the beautifully decorated hotel, smiling pleasantly at foreigners that passed her before feeling a hand on a shoulder. Spinning around, she looked up to see the owner of that ridiculously too cocky smirk she'd been present to witness more than enough times in the past 24 hours.

"Oh, it's you," She stated, rolling her eyes resulting in him giving her a fake look of surprise. "Is that the way you treat all you're acquaintances, Miss Berry?" He laughed.

"Ha, funny." She answered back sarcastically before turning back around and stomping away, her hair almost hitting his face. The scent of her ironically, _berry-scented_ shampoo filling his nostrils and invading his mind. He just can't get _enough_ of his this girl.

"Hey, where'd you think you're going!" He almost shouted, running after her while smiling from ear to ear. Catching up to her, Finn suddenly linked his fingers through hers daringly, their hands intertwining. It felt like, the _perfect fit. _

"What," Rachel suddenly muttered, her breath hitching as the feeling of his warm, strong hands holding hers, the initial shock noticeable in her facial expression while Finn watched her cutely. Shaking her head, she quickly retracted her own small, tanned hand away from his own.

"Hey, _stop trying to hold my hand! _You are_ cocky_, and _delusional_, and _overly confident_ – and, _and_ I hate you." She said smugly, sauntering away, her full petite body form swaying side to side, stirring something of Finn's. "God, she's trying to kill me," He whispered, watching her with once again a lopsided grin planted on his face before following her like a lost puppy dog.

* * *

><p>Who does he think he is? Rachel muttered flustered, finally arriving to the pool area stopping infront of her friends smiling before seeing someone else catch up behind her.<p>

"Oh look who it is," Kurt said knowingly, raising his sunglasses.

"It's _Rachel_," Quinn said smiling. "and _Finn_." Brittany then added. "Together," They all chorused, resulting in creepy stares from both of them.

"Um okay, did you guys like rehearse that or something?" Finn muttered dumbly, while Rachel was too busy giving Quinn her _own knowing_ look accompanied by an evil glare.

"What?" Quinn whispered innocently, before Brittany butted in. "Anyone up for a dip in the pool?" She said prancing to the edge of the pool in her frilly pink bikini, dipping her toes in the edge first.

"Sure," Quinn and Finn both agreed. Quinn surely made her way over to Brittany before they both held hands, squealing while taking a leap into the pool resulting in a friendly laugh between everyone.

About to make his way over after taking of his shirt and laying it his lounge-chair, Rachel held him back. "Um, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Going in the pool?" He answered confused, looking to Kurt for help. "You need to put sunscreen on first!" She exclaimed strictly. God, _what a cowboy_, she thought crossing her arms and looking up at him expectantly. "Well, You see I would munchkin, but I can't reach my back." Finn said knowingly, raising his eyebrows. _Come on,_ his eyes dared.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rachel caught onto Finn's expression. _Two can play at that game, Mr Hudson. _"Uh, fine." She muttered, before ordering him to sit in-between her as she sat upright on her lounger. Squirting the sunscreen on the palm of her hand, she began to rub the cream all over his back, soothing areas with gentle touches of her fingertips, while she had the other hand held over the top left side of her head, blocking the bright, warm rays of the sun.

All the meantime, Kurt, Quinn and Brittany all watched with curiosity before halting and looking at each other with a devious smirk.

Finn was finding it _extremely_ difficult to sit through this torture, feeling Rachel's soft hands rub delicate finger marks onto his back. "There," She said dryly, before kicking him off her seat and lying down on her lounger, grabbing one of her gossip magazines out of her sun bag.

Hearing a loud splash of water, she glanced up at Finn surfacing from the water, flicking his hair back in the process. "_Beached Whale_," She heard Kurt sigh under his breath, causing her to hitch with laughter, while Kurt looked round to her and smiled teasingly.

"Heard that," Finn shouted from the water stubbornly erupting even more giggles to escape Rachel's mouth. "Coming in Rachel?" She heard Brittany ask who was now making soft splashes in the water amongst herself.

"I don't know…" She said unsurely, she did not, repeat _not_, want to get all soaked and chlorine-ish again.

"Come on, don't be a bore, may I remind you that you are in Italy, have some fun!" Quinn cheered, near the end of the pool, her arms dangling over the edge.

"Fine," Rachel responded exasperatedly, standing up and taking of her light gold cover-up swiftly revealing her light purple, almost lavenader bikini, light faint shapes of stars creating a pattern, once again causing a _reaction_ from Finn, _Damn it _he thought as he gazed up at Rachel's golden body basked under the sunlight, her long, curvious legs-

"Geez, Finn, you see something you like? You look like you're a little boy in a candy store," Kurt shouted obnoxiously, interrupting his thoughts.

Finn glanced over to Kurt, who was once again raising his sunglasses and looking at him accusingly. Looking around, he noticed all eyes were on him, a rush of embarrassment filling his every core. "Shut it, Kurt!" Finn responded defensively, dipping his hands in the chlorine water and flicking it at Kurt, smiling, pleased with himself at his step-brother's mortified face.

"Finn, you clumsy oaf!" He squealed. "You will mess up my perfectly-coifed hair!" He added, now rummaging through his bag, desperately searching for his emergency face and hair kit. _What?_ Everyone must atleast come prepared with the _essentials_ to keep up your appearance throughout the tasks of the day according to him.

Ignoring the sniggers coming from Brittany and Quinn, Rachel pretended to ignore Kurt's little comment, and make her way into the pool, hitching at the coldness of the water compared to her body's heat.

Before she even managed to walk all the way in, she felt strong, firm hands on her waist and pull her in quickly. "Hey," She squealed, looking up at Finn with annoyance. He_ has_ to stop doing that she thought - also choosing to ignore the little voice in the back of her head telling her she_ liked_ it.

"What? You don't like that anymore?" He responded huskily, hands still firmly on his waist. "Ugh," She exhaled, releasing herself from his grip, trying to swim away before feeling him tenderly grab her once more and pick up from the water, carrying her bridal-style in his arms.

As much as Rachel hated to admit it, she couldn't help but allow the girly shriek of giggles escape her once more as she felt Finn carrying her around the pool sweetly.

"St-t-op," She squealed through her laughter, causing him to then pretend to dance around in the pool with her in his arms. He slowly edged her back in the water but not before slightly tickling her around the stomach. What can he say? Her laughter is like music to his ears.

"Get a room!" They heard Kurt holler over at them, in which Rachel just rolled her eyes. She felt herself being hoisted into the air, landing on Finn's shoulders, his hands holding onto his legs for her support. "Oh so this is what it's like being a giant like yourself?" She said teasingly, having a perfect view of literally _everything_ in sight.

"I guess so munchkin," Finn chuckled; Rachel was almost shocked at the tenderness in his voice. It made her heart melt. Finn started making his way over to Brittany and Quinn who were now in the middle section of the pool whispering quietly about something – Rachel still ontop of his shoulders. He had to admit, it felt good having his _head_ in-between her _legs_ but maybe that was _just a guy thing_.

Quinn and Brittany watched for the full afternoon as Finn and Rachel messed around in the pool, splashing each other, giggling, tickle fights, sneakily giving each other hugs, Kurt occasionally coming over to the edge of the pool and dipping his legs in to speak to them and get their hourly gossip – as If he'd not been watching them anyway.

"This is like an episode of gossip girl – oh or better yet, 90210!" Kurt squealed as he sat on the edge of the pool, allowing his feet to be cooled as the cold yet pleasing water splashed against his skin.

"Oh, I know. They're so cute! There is _no_ way Rachel can deny having feelings for Finn anymore." Quinn explained, pointing her head over to them in which Finn was floating on his back attempting to get Rachel to lay on top of him as she tried to escape but he still firmly refused and held her close to his chest. Quinn couldn't help but smile softly at the sweet endearment, reminding her of her _own_ sweetheart, _Puck_ and her beautiful, angelic, daughter - Beth.

"Yeah, I know, I'm so happy for Rachie." Brittany said smiling, she was innocent, pure, child-like. "Oh Kurt, you must meet Lord Tubbington one day, I'm sure you two would totally hit it off, and besides he's a _much_ more pleasant person to be around after kicking his ecstasy addiction," Brittany added, reaching up to sit on the edge of the pool and give Kurt a slight hug.

Kurt gave Quinn a slight look of fear as to which Quinn just giggled, oh how she loved Brittany with all her heart, but she really _was not_ the sharpest crayon in the box.

* * *

><p>"Finn," Rachel whispered, giving a slight giggle as she tried to get out of Finn's hold for a moment. "Mhm, no," He whispered back into her ear, as he held her from behind, his arms snaked around her waist. He was still so astonishingly shocked at her beauty sometimes. He couldn't wait to get to know more about her, <em>everything<em>.

"Let me go, or I'll just have to throw another muffin in your face," She said proudly, hearing him fake-gasp in surprise. "Oh really? Huh," He whispered right in her ear again, shaking her slightly. His whispers sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah!" She answered determinedly, turning her face around slightly to face him. How was it she could go from literally hating this guy to getting butterflies every time he looked at her with his deep, kind, cinnamon brown eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that," She said quietly, her big, brown eyes gazing into his. "Like what? I'm not looking at you like anything," He answered back, releasing a nervous laugh from the back of his throat.

Rachel watched as he started to look down and blush a faint colour of red on his cheeks. "Yes you are, like_ that_." She pointed out whispering, once again both their eyes meeting, finding themselves edging closer and clos-

"Guys, we gotta go get ready for dinner, it's pretty late!" Quinn interrupted, coming over to Rachel and attempting to grab her head.

"No it's okay, you guys head up the now, I'll go up with Finn," She said innocently, ignoring the look she was receiving from Quinn. _What?_ _So maybe they were now slightly on friendly terms, she thought. No big deal._

* * *

><p>She watched as Quinn, Brittany and Kurt retracted themselves from the pool area, carrying their towels and waving their goodbyes before disappearing through the Hotel lobby doors. "Coming?" Rachel asked, making her way out the pool, Finn following behind her receiving a nice view of her ass, something he'd came to appreciate.<p>

"Here, I'll carry these," Finn offered as he picked up her towel and belongings, carrying them to the elevator, once again _innocently _slipping his fingers through her own, intertwining their hands in which she just turned a gave him a knowing smirk but didn't pull away.

As the elevator beeped, they both made there way inside and Finn pressed the button to the level of their rooms. See, it was things like this that made Rachel particularly like Finn, he was chivalrous. _Jesse_ never did _anything_ for others; he was always _too good_ for things like that.

"Thanks," She whispered, smiling up at him from her side. An airy silence seemed to fill the elevator as it felt like years to climb up the levels of the building, both of them drowning in the sensuousness tension that filled the atmosphere.

"Um, I'm sorry things kinda started off on the wrong fo-"Finn started nervously before Rachel cut him off.

"Shut up," She said urgently, watching as his face pulled a surprised expression, before she grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips against his own, his items dropping to the ground. Both their lips meshed in a needing feel of passion, both letting out a slight moan as Finn began to run his fingers through her soft, shiny dark locks. His tongue slowly running over her mouth before entering, exploring every part of it. Enjoy the taste, enjoying _her._

Almost too soon, the the elevator bell rang and opened, as she pulled away, wiping away the lipgloss from, around her mouth gazing up at Finn as he started to lean in once more.

"Nu, uh," She whispered, wagging her finger at him before picking up her sunbag and belongings before speaking.

"You're still _cocky_, and _delusional_, and _overly confident_ – and I hate you." She said once again smugly, before playfully winking and kissing his cheek, skipping out the elevator leaving him stunned to say the least.

Breathing heavily, he whispered. "And she's _still,_ trying to kill me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OOOH! Can you believe it. I know it's very sudden, but hey its a romantic holiday, they're not hear forever. Yes they're going to fall head over heels in a short amount of time, share a few kisses along the way before more drama arises ;) and No, you did NOT find out Quinn, Brittany and Kurt's plan yet, but you will in the next Chapter, promise! :) Sorry, this one took forever to upload, been very busy with Exams in school, so, had to focus on those. But, hopefully, I can get chapter six up very soon for you all. Thank's so much for reading and please don't forget to review, I love reading them! :) xxx**_


End file.
